Pokèmon Adventure: Sec's Journey Beginning
by GamerK3N
Summary: For the past 8 years Sec has wanted to be a Pokèmon trainer and go on a journey! with the companionship of his first Pokèmon, A Zorua named Z, and his friends Jewel & Soul, his journey is finally about to begin! filled with New Friends, New Pokèmon and New Rivalries their lives will never be the same again. this is my first Pokèmon fanfiction...
1. Prologue

**_Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction (at-least that I care to mention at the moment) so if there are mistakes please forgive me as I am fairly new to this ordeal._**

 ** _Anyways I've wasted your time enough for now so I hope you enjoy! And if you spot any errors like wrong spelling please let me know in the comments ;)_**

 ** _Bye guys!_**

Hi! My name is Sec, I have been wanting to go on a Pokèmon journey since I was 5 years old. My friends and I have been saving our allowances for the past 8 years so we could buy some gear to use on our journeys and yesterday we finally gathered enough for the gear so now we can start our journeys. Most Trainers start their journey at 10 years old but my friends and I are starting at 13 years old, although we're starting late we are determined to have a great time and meet LOTS of new Pokèmon or new to us anyways.

"Zor!" OH I almost forgot to introduce my buddy 'Z'. He's a zorua that I hatched from an egg 8 years ago. He's been a great friend and my grandpa has been helping me train him for my journey.

Before I head out I feel I should explain more about what happened 8 years ago that helped put all this in motion. So please sit back and enjoy this little flashback.

 _ **~Flashback - 8 years ago~**_

 _ **(Third Person P.O V)**_

It was a nice warm August morning on a remote island somewhere between Hoenn and Unova. It was noon and two 5 year old kids were sitting on a bench in the courtyard behind the Pokèmon Center.

"Where is he?! I thought he said he would meet us here at noon" the boy said. _This boy had longish teal green hair that goes down to his shoulders and is spiked up abit on the top of his head and hangs down in front of his face, it's held up by the gray headband he wears. His shirt is green with black fire patterns around the edges, he is wearing blue jean shorts and a sky blue wristband, his shoes are red sneakers with a black stripe in the middle going left to right._

"He probably overslept again, you know how he is in the morning. He should be here soon hopefully." The girl said. _She had long brown hair done up in a ponytail, she's wearing a blue and white long sleeved t-shirt with a pokeball design going at an angle across the shirt. She is also wearing thin gray sweatpants and her shoes are blue around the sides, red in the middle with a white stripe going from left to right on top. On her right wrist is a beautiful emerald green bracelet her friend Sec got her for her birthday last week._

"Let's hope you're right Jewel, if he takes too much longer it'll be too late to explore the cave..." Said the boy as he looks toward the clock in the courtyard they're in.

"Don't worry Soul, we will have plenty of time to explore the cave. He won't be much longer." Jewel said trying to reassure her friend

"If you say so" he sighed out of boredom

Meanwhile across town near the docks a certain 5 year old is still sleeping, this boy is Sec.

"No mom I don't want to go to school" Sec said softly in his sleep

Just then a growlithe runs into his room and jumps on this bed, it starts licking Secs face to wake him up.

"Uggggh, could you stop licking me boy, I'm awake..." Sec groggily said as he slowly sits up and looks at his alarm clock, his eyes widen as he sees the time. "OH NO I SLEPT IN, SOUL & JEWEL ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" he shouts in panic as he jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower to fully wake him up. Once his shower is done he quickly dries off then rushes to his closet and grabs his outfit then throws it on and looks in the full length mirror. _He has messy spiky dishwater blonde hair, he's wearing a purple and blue half sleeve undershirt with a dark red sleeveless unzipped hoodie, blue gym pants and shoes that are red in the front with black towards the middle and back. He has a black wristband with a pokeball symbol stitched in._ He smiles to his reflection then pets growlithe before running downstairs.

"Good morning Sec, where you off to today?" His grandpa asked from the living room.

"I was supposed to meet my friends at the Pokèmon Center to go exploring in the woods" Sec said while grabbing some toast for breakfast before heading to the door to go meet his friends.

"Ok well be careful Sec, I don't want you to get hurt" his grandpa said with a concerned tone.

"I will Papaw, don't worry" Sec says as he flashes a grin to his grandpa as he gives a thumbs up before rushing out the door towards the Pokèmon Center. It took 5 minutes for him to reach the center at full sprint.

"Hey Guys!" Sec yelled as he was running up to his friends.

"You're late Sec..." Said Soul as he shook his head in a disappointed fashion

"Overslept again right?" Jewel asked although she already knew the answer

"Yea, my bad guys..." Sec said rubbing the back of his head as he sweat dropped. "Shall we get going?" He asked with an exited grin on his face

"Sounds good" the 2 friends said as the trio started walking towards the woods to get to the cave they want to explore. After 10 minutes of walking the trio finally reach the cave.

"Soul, the flashlights please." Jewel turned towards soul with her hand out. He nodded as he got the flashlights out from his pockets and handed one to Sec and Jewel. Once they got the flashlights they turned them on then started walking into the cave.

They found tons of evolution stones like Water stones, Fire stones, Leaf stones, Sun stones, Moon stones and Everstones. After an hour of walking they heard a Pokèmon cry.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jewel asked the boys while looking at the different tunnels.

"Yea it sounded like a Pokèmon, it could be scared or hurt" Sec responded with worry in his voice. Suddenly they heard the cry again.

"THIS WAY" Soul exclaimed as he bolted down a corridor to their right.

"SOUL WAIT UP!" Sec and Jewel yelled before chasing after him. They ran down the corridor and found a cyndaquil with an injured leg trying to protect itself from a zubat that's attacking it.

"Cyndaquil! Leave it alone zubat!" Soul ran up to the injured cyndaquil and picked it up. The zubat tried to attack Soul but Sec and Jewel threw rocks at it to get it away from him. Zubat got angry and used screech, the trio tried to cover their ears but Soul was holding cyndaquil so it hurt him more than his friends. They noticed the sound of more wings in the distance, soon 23 more zubat showed up to help the first zubat.

"Uh guys..." Jewel shakily said as her pupils narrowed in fear.

"RUN" the boys shouted as they ran away.

Sec noticed Jewel falling behind so he grabbed her hand which unknown to him made a light shade of pink appear on her face as Sec ran with her to help her move faster. They ran for a few hours due to taking a couple wrong turns before they finally made it back to town. They say for a second to catch their breaths.

"We...need...to...get...cyndaquil...to Nurse...Joy" Sec said in-between breaths. He looked at his friends before realizing he was still holding Jewels hand so he released his grip and moved his hand away. "You guys ok?" he asked his friends as his breathing evened out and returned to normal.

"Y-yea, I'm fine Sec" Jewel said smiling abit. They both look at Soul. "How about you?"

"Huh? oh...yeah I'm ok, just worried about cyndaquil..." He stated while looking at the injured Pokèmon lying in his lap unconscious, it had past out over an hour ago from the pain.

"Right" Sec nodded in agreement as he stood up and looked back to his friends then towards the Pokèmon Center. "Let's get him to the center then!" he smiled and had a determined face on. Jewel and Soul looked at each other, nodded in agreement, then looked back at Sec and smiled back before standing up and following him to the Pokèmon Center.

3 minutes later they arrived at the Pokèmon Center. Soul was the first one through the door "Nurse Joy! we found an injured cyndaquil, can you please help him?" he asked the Pokèmon Nurse.

"Oh my! yes I will help him right away!" Nurse joy said as she quickly but gently picked up the cyndaquil and laid it down on a stretcher before the audino took it to the back for treatment. "How did it get hurt?" Nurse Joy questioned the trio. "We found it hurt but we think he was injured by the zubat that was attacking it when we got there, I ran to grab him while my friends distracted the zubat but it got angry and called for backup, we ran as fast as we could then brought him to you...i-is he going to be ok?" Soul was worried about the Pokèmon and Nurse Joy could tell.

"Yes, he shall be fine soon, you 3 were very brave to go through that for this Pokèmon, if you weren't there then cyndaquil may not have made it... but he will be fine now, if you would like to wait over in the lounge for him then you may, he should be fine shortly" she said to the trio before heading back to help the audino with cyndaquil.

Soul, Jewel and Sec sat down in the lobby of the Pokèmon Center waiting for cyndaquil to be better, after about an hour and a half Nurse Joy returned with cyndaquil. Once the Pokèmon saw Soul it jumped out of nurse joys arms and ran up to him "Cynda!" Cyndaquil said to Soul as he hopped into his lap. "Hi cyndaquil, feeling better?" "Cynda Cyndaquil!" it said while nodding. Soul smiled at the Pokèmon before turning back to Nurse Joy "Thank you nurse joy" he said while holding cyndaquil. "No problem, but it is getting late so you should all head home before your families start getting worried." she pointed out and they all nodded in agreement before saying goodnight to both Nurse Joy and Audino as they left the building.

They walked for about 5 minutes before seeing the trainer store which is like a Pokèmart but bigger. The trio stopped and looked into the window and seen tons of trainer items like pokeballs, potions, rare candies, multiple stat boosting items and lots of other things. They then averted their attention to the far left wall where they saw the latest versions of the Pokètch and PokèNAV. The Pokètch has combined with the Xtransceiver and HoloCaster while the PokèNAV now has the functions of the PokèGEAR (mainly the radio) and the dowsing machine, now the two items have become a must have for ANY trainer. They were staring in awe for a few minutes before Jewel decided to break the silence.

"We should start saving our allowances starting today that way when we start our journeys we can be prepared!" she suggested with determination in her voice. The two boys look at each other and grinned before turning back to Jewel "Sounds like a plan!" they said in unison. Soul then looked down at cyndaquil who was still in his arms "Would you like to be my partner and travel with us when we start our journey?" he asked the Fire Mouse Pokèmon. Cyndaquil looked at Soul then back in the direction of the woods before turning back to soul. "Cyn!" it said happily while nodding. "Sweet! thanks cyndaquil!" he exclaimed as he started hugging his new partner.

"Congrats Soul! you have a new friend!" Sec said while giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Yea, now you just need a Pokèmon Sec. Me and Jewel both got one before you now!" Soul pointed out to Sec.

"Yea i kno- WAIT! Jewel what Pokèmon do you have?!" Sec asked with a clearly shocked expression on his face.

"Well remember the Eevee that i told you keeps getting into my moms berry garden?" she looked toward him with a smile.

"You actually befriended it?!" Sec was surprised to say the least. "mhmm" she nodded in response to his question. "But i thought you said it was scared of you?" he looked at her with a confused look

"She was but i sat there last week around 1am and she came back into the garden, she didn't expect me to be there and froze in fear of what i would do, but i think she was surprised to see me walk to her and hand her a bowl of Pokèmon food specially made for normal types. After she ate the food we sat and played for a few minutes before i got tired. i walked inside and grabbed a basket and a pillow and placed it on the back porch and she sleeps there every night now, i feed her and play with her every day." Jewel said with a grin on her face that Sec couldn't help but smile when he sees it.

"Cool! huh, guess i need to find a friend now too." Sec said as he looked down the street towards the Pier.

They all stop walking once they reached Sec's house and do a group hug before going home since they live on the same street. Sec opens the door to his house and shuts the door behind him. "Papaw I'm home!" he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Sec! How was your exploration today?" his grandpa asked as he sat a plate of spaghetti on the table for sec then gets a plate for himself before sitting across from Sec.

"It was fun! Soul rescued a cyndaquil and it wants to be his starter, i also found out Jewel has an Eevee now, it's the same one i told you about last week!" he said as he ate his dinner.

"Wow that's pretty cool, you and your friends are really good with Pokèmon huh?" his grandpa smiled at his grandson as he finished eating.

"Yea, i just hope i get a Pokèmon soon too." Sec said as he too finished eating, he got up and took his plate to the sink. "I'm going to bed Papaw, goodnight" Sec hugged his grandpa and went upstairs to his room to go to bed hoping that he can meet a new friend soon.

 ** _~1 week later, it's now 2pm on a Sunday~_**

There was a knock on the door, Sec looked out the window to see a mailman with a weird cylindrical container next to his feet at the door.

"Who is it Sec?" his grandpa asked walking into the room

"It's Terry the Mailman, but i thought mail doesn't come on Sunday?" Sec sounded confused

"Normally that's true, the exception would only be an important Package, go ahead and answer the door" he explained to the boy who no longer seems confused but now intrigued.

Sec opened the door for the mailman "Hi Terry!" he beamed at the mailman obviously exited to know what the package was.

"Hiya Sec, got a package for you from your old man." terry said as he gently handed the strange container to Sec. "Be careful with it"

"W-what is it?" Sec asked as he looked at the strange container that his dad sent him most likely as a late birthday gift. You see Secs mom and dad are currently traveling the world as he helps the Professors with some research on stuff like Mega Evolution and Rare Pokèmon. Sec doesn't see his parents often but that's fine with him, he's happy that his parents are so nice as to help the Professors of each region. He hears stories of their travels every Saturday when his parents call him on the video phone and those stories filled him with the want to travel and meet new Pokèmon and friends to enjoy an amazing journey with, his family has always been supportive of his dream to journey across the world like his parents and soon he will do just that.

"All i know is your dad sent it from Black City in Unova, he thought you would like it for your birthday. It's 2 weeks late but the seas between here and Unova have been unsafe for travel lately and the dragonite that we would normally use have been to busy in other regions, luckily the seas have become safe for travel again the other day so your gift finally arrived." Terry explained to the boy

"Well Sec, what are you waiting for? go on, open it" his grandpa said as he walked up to the boy and Terry, he too was curious as to what his son had sent Sec from Unova.

"Right" Sec nodded then looked at the container, he found a button so he pressed it, the glass became translucent and it showed a black/red/gray colored egg.

"Hmm, that's a Pokèmon Egg but i don't recognize the pattern..." Sec's grandpa said as he examined the egg closely

"Guess you'll have to wait for it to hatch to find out. I've gotta get back now, nice seeing you both and good luck with the egg!" Terry said as he waved goodbye and walked back into town.

"I wonder what new my new friend will be" Sec said in wonder as he stared at the egg. It took 3 weeks of constant care but it started to hatch. "SEC, IT'S HATCHING, BRING YOUR FRIENDS QUICK" his grandpa hollered up the stairs.

"Let's go guys! I want to meet my new friend!" Sec exclaimed gleefully as him, Jewel and Soul burst out of his room with growlithe, eevee and cyndaquil close behind. They rushed into the living room as the egg finally hatched revealing a Zorua.

"Cool! Papaw what Pokèmon is it?" Sec asked his grandpa as he looked in amazement at his new Pokèmon.

"That, my boy, is a Zorua. It is a very rare Pokèmon in Unova, they are more common in Southeast Kalos between Santalune City and Snowbelle City." his grandpa pointed out, he was surprised that his son had found a rare Pokèmon Egg for Sec.

"Zorua, huh? hmm..." Sec looked at the Tricky Fox Pokémon and put a hand on his chin as he looked deep in thought, he then smiled and moved toward Zorua "I think I'll call you 'Z' do you like that?" "Zor!" it barked happily "Alright! welcome to the family Z!" Sec beamed as he hugged his new Pokèmon friend. "Eevee Eev!" "Gro Growlithe!" "Cynda Cyn!" the Pokèmon also welcomed Z into the family. "We'll be friends forever!" Sec said grinning at his the baby zorua. "Zor Zorua!" Z then licked Secs face causing him to giggle as Z happily went off to play with the other Pokèmon.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

And that's the story of how me and my friends found our first Pokémon and why we were saving our allowances this whole time. Now that the introduction is out of the way i need to get ready to start my journey! I CAN'T WAIT!

 _ **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this start of my first fanfiction! its been 4 years since i made these characters and I'm only now getting to their story, it wont be updated quick as this took me abit to think about and 2 days to type up. you see i write it down in a notebook first then start typing it out once i finish a chapter, the typed version is the final version and have way more detail and words than the written one due to my brain needing to focus on the task at hand first when writing but with typing my brain has time to think about everything so it gets my stuff more fleshed out.**_

 _ **anyways i hope you enjoyed! like i said it is my first legit fanfiction so if you spot any errors in spelling or stuff like that PLEASE let me know!**_

 _ **OH and before i go i thought of how i can start the 1st REAL chapter! the only thing I'm currently unsure of is which of the 6 current regions i want them to start with... so hopefully it doesn't take to long! have a great month everyone! KTHXBAI**_


	2. 1: The Journey Begins! Hello Kalos!

Noon, August 10th, Sec's Room

Sec looks in the mirror to check to see if his outfit looked fine, Satisfied with the clothes Z helped him pick he looked around his room before going up to his desk. He moved some books and games that were covering a Secret compartment on the top of his desk, he opened it and grabbed the Pokéball that belonged to Z and shoved it into his jacket pocket before closing the compartment of his desk and walking out of his room.

"Sec, nice to see you're ready." said Secs Grandpa when he seen sec walking downstairs.

"Just needed to make sure I had everything." he responded sheepishly with a smile. "I'm good to go now."

His grandpa chuckled a little before returning the smile "Good to hear. Your friends are outside with Z, They seem very eager to go too."

"I bet. We've waited 8 years for this, i would be surprised if they weren't raring to go." Sec said as he made his way toward the door. He stopped next to it and turned around to face his grandpa again. "Are you sure you'll be ok while I'm gone?"

This made his grandpa smile, his grandson was always worried about him but he knew sec has to go on this journey so he responds "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He ensured his grandson "You just go out there and be the best trainer you can be!" he said as he puts his left hand on secs right shoulder to let him know he'll be cheering him on through his journey. "Just be safe out there, ok?"

"I will Papaw!" Sec exclaimed "You can bet on it!" He then hugged him and opened the door to see his friends playing with Z which made him smile more as he looked back at his grandpa. "I'll be back after each league, i promise." he then shut the door and went to his friends.

Jewel was the first to notice him and smiled. "Hey Sec, you ready to do this?"

"Of course I am! Let's get to the trainer store!" He said with enthusiasm as Z let out a happy bark then ran in the direction of the store with Eevee and Cyndaquil following close behind. "HEY WAIT UP!" The trio yelled as they chased after their Pokémon.

After a few minutes they caught up to their Pokémon who were sitting outside the trainer store. Z snickered when he saw the trio finally catch up then hopped onto secs shoulder as they laughed abit and entered the shop to buy their gear. They got theirPokétches andPokéNAVs, they also bought some Pokéballs, Potions, All Heals, Berry Cases, and Snack Boxes that hold Pokéblocks, Poffins and Poképuffs. Once they have acquired all their gear they started off to Prof. Palms lab.

"So have any idea of where we should go to for our first region?" Soul asked his friends, he couldn't think of anywhere so he was hoping Jewel and Sec came up with something.

Sec and jewel looked at each-other then to Soul before saying in unison "No Clue..."

Soul sighed in defeat then looked toward the pathway to the front door of the lab. "Maybe the Professor can help us decide." He suggested as he stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Possibly, I just hope he's not busy talking to the other Professors again." Jewel said as she stood next to sec who seemed to be a little unfocused, she just thought it was because he was excited.

The door to the lab opened to show the Professors Aid/Nephew Maroon. _He is 16 years old. He has longish kinda calm Maroon colored hair that fell past his shoulders a little, it was tied at the end in a mini ponytail like style mainly to keep it from flying everywhere when the wind hits it. He has Silver Gray eyes and wears a white and black labcoat that goes down to his knees. Underneath is a Mint Green t-shirt with thePokémon League symbol on the front. He also is wearing Dark Blue jeans and currently is wearing just his Black and Teal colored socks on his feet_. "Hey Guys! whatcha need?" He asked while moving to the side to let the trio inside.

"We're starting our journey today and came to get ourPokédexes and also see if Prof. Palm can help us decide where to go first." Sec said as he walks past Maroon, Jewel followed close behind him. Soul looks at maroons feet then at maroon as he follows his friends inside. "So what happened to your shoes Maroon?"

Maroon sweatdropped and chuckled nervously "Well Flareon was trying out a new fire move we've been practicing and it might have burned a few things including melting my shoes. I'm just glad they weren't on my feet at that time." He then looked at Flareon who looked quite peaceful while taking a nap. "at-least hes closer to mastering the move." He smiled as he looked to his eldestPokémon.

Sec grinned thinking about what the move could be before he looked at maroon. "That's good to hear, can't wait to see it in action one day." This made Maroon look at Sec and smirk before responding to him. "I'll tell you what, when you get back from whatever region you end up going to first we will have a battle and you'll see the move then when we use it to beat you." Sec fist pumped the air before exclaiming "We'll be the ones to win, Maroon! new move or not me and Z won't lose so easily!" "Zor Zorua!" Z barked out agreeing with its trainer. "That's the Spirit, Sec!" Sec and friends turned to where the voice came from to see who it was that spoke, they quickly realized it was none other than Prof. Palm.

"Hey Professor!" The trio said as the Professor smiled at the new trainers. "Hello Sec, Jewel, Soul" The professor said as he nodded at each one with a smile. "How are you all? Eager to go Adventuring are we?" he asked the group of friends.

"Yea!" The trio said in unison before soul stepped forward with cyndaquil in his arms. "We came to get our Pokédexes and ask your opinion on an issue we are having." "Cyn!" Cyndaquil said as it seemed exited about traveling with Soul and his friends.

"Ah yes, the Pokédex. Hmm... You all bought the newPokéNAV right" Prof. Palm asked as he looked at the trio, he seemed to be pondering something. They all nodded in confusion and took out their PokéNAVs. "Great then i shall give you thePokédex upgrade for them." He said as he motioned for maroon to get the upgrade cards.

Jewel was confused as to what he meant she looked at the Prof. then said "Pokédex...Upgrade?"

"Indeed. It is an upgrade me and the other Professors have designed to be used on the new PokéNAV so trainers have less devices to carry." he explained as Maroon returned with 3 MicroSD like cards but with a Pokéball color scheme. "Here, let me put these into yourPokéNAVs" Maroon said as the trio hands him their PokéNAVs, it only took a couple seconds to install the card and hand them back their devices. "Okay, just click the 8-bitPokéball icon to open thePokédex function." He explained to them as he uses SecsPokéNAV to demonstrate, he touched the icon and handed it to sec as thePokédex loads up. "Go ahead and aim it towards Z."

Sec looked at the device then to Z who hopped down to play with Flareon who has just woken up from his nap. Sec aimed the devices camera at Z and a computerized male voice was heard saying " _ **ZORUA the TRICKY FOXPokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into People and Pokémon**_." "Cool, it even shows his type and move-set!" Sec blurted out with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thanks Professor" Jewel and Soul said as they put theirPokéNAVs away.

"No problem, happy to see you like it. You three are actually the first to use this upgrade as we have just finished it. OH you said something earlier about needing my opinion on an issue?" He looked towards the three trainers with a quizzical look on his face.

"Right" Sec said as he looked towards his friends then back to the Professor. "You see, we couldn't decide where to start our journey so we were hoping you could help us out." he said to the professor wondering what he would suggest.

"Hmm..." the professor closed his eyes to think for a minute before he snapped his fingers and smiled, happy that he thought of somewhere they'd surely like to go. He opened his eyes and looked at Maroon. "Maroon, didn't you say that Violet went to Kalos to study the new Fairy types and to learn more on Mega-Evolution?" He asked his Nephew/Aid.

"That's right" maroon nodded "He also said he heard the gyms there were strong. i think he also mentioned the Battle Maison tournaments started there."

"So kids, what about heading to Kalos?" Prof. Palm asked as he turned to look at the trio.

The three friends looked at each-other for a few moments before smiling and nodding, they then turned to the Professor before once again speaking in unison "Sounds great! Thanks Professor and you too Maroon."

Maroon stepped forward "There is a ship at the pier, its owned by Old Man Coulson. Tell him you need to get to the Kalos region and that if he takes you I'll get him more of those macaroons he likes so much. He should be able to get you to Coumarine City Pier by nightfall."

"Thanks for the info Maroon! We'll be off to Kalos now." Soul said as he high-fived Maroon and walked to the door.

"Thank you both for the help! We'll bring you both back some Kalosian Treats when we return!" Jewel said as she also high-fived Maroon on her way to the door with Soul.

"I'll be sure to do my best in the league for you both! Come on Z, time to hit the road!" Sec exclaimed as he high-fived Maroon too, he went towards the door once Z hopped onto his shoulder.

"Good luck and stay safe!" The Prof. said as they walked out the door.

Maroon ran to the door and yelled to the trio who were already at the end of the walkway "AND IF YOU RUN INTO VIOLET LET HIM KNOW I WANT A REMATCH AND I PLAN TO WIN THIS TIME!"

Sec kept walking but turned to look at maroon and flashed a big grin before yelling back "WE WILL! AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO BEAT HIM MYSELF TOO!" then the trio raced off to the pier.

Maroon shook his head and laughed a bit before saying to himself "Good Luck with that." then he turned around and shut the door.

It took about 8 minutes to reach the pier and another 5 minutes to get Old man Coulson to get the boat moving. As the boat sped its way towards Kalos the trio of friends stood at the front of the boat with theirPokémon, they all were grinning uncontrollably due to the excitement of being on their first Journey. Sec closed his eyes for a second before looking back towards the direction of Kalos with a fire in his eyes, he smirked and said "Look out Kalos! We're on our way and we will conquer all you have to challenge us with!" Jewel looked towards him and smiled before looking to her other side to see Soul who looked at her and smiled a mischievous smile whilst glancing at Sec then back to her. This made her blush a little and she punched him in the arm playfully before looking back at the water. Soul lightly snickered along with Z who had seen the whole thing. She thought to herself " _This is going to be a looooooong Journey..._ "

 _ **Hey guys! finally got the first legit chapter done! sorry it took a month to do but ive been busy and that still isn't changing, around the end of June ill be moving to North Dakota to live with a friend. till then i have to get a lot of things completed that i have been putting off.**_

 _ **hope this chapter wasn't too boring, i don't think before i write much, i just let it flow mostly but i do write down some ideas like having them go to Kalos and the professor suggesting it was thought up a week after the Prologue was posted.**_

 _ **Sec, Soul and Jewels designs will be posted as a pic to the top of this chapter, not they wont look to good because i suck at making stuff even if I'm using bases sooooo yea don't expect anime quality like at all**_

 _ **also i sat for 10 minutes thinking of a tree for the professor to be named after but all i could come up with was a Palm Tree (also sorry there was no description for him, i made him up on the spot and have no idea what he looks like yet...)**_

 _ **Maroon and Violet came from my latest play-through ofPokémon Yellow on my 3ds, i was named violet because i wanted to go with the color thing (it just felt right) and i love purple so yea. maroon came from the color idea too but also a play on the naming your rival something bad or stupid so i imagined that violet would be like "Sup Moron" and he'd respond "MY NAMES MAROON" just for violet to smirk and say "I know" idk my brain just does stuff XD**_

 _ **one last thing: the pokedex sounds like the one ash got when he started back in kanto, its the default voice on the Pokedex function for the pokenav (which looks sorta like a smartphone btw) and the voice can be changed at anytime but sec will leave it default, Jewels sounds like the Hoenn pokedex and Souls is the xyz one**_

 _ **anyways hope you enjoyed! ill see you guys whenever i make the next chapter (probably once i get to North Dakota or on the Bus ride there...)**_


End file.
